Trapped, with no way out
by FriendorFoeUDecide311
Summary: Forks High is about to have an emergancy. poeple with guns are in the school and are not afriad to kill. how can the cullens save bella and the rest of the school with out showing there secret and risking there existance. i'm not SM,and no intention to CR
1. chapter 1

**Ok people, here is the first chapter of my new story, please reviews whether you like it or hate it. And if you got any ideas, tell me please.**

I had just woken up, and I was running late. Edward had already left to go home and get ready for school. I hurried around my room getting ready for school. I got dressed, and ate a quick bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, the taste you can't see **(it's a joke, I made, cuz you can't really see taste so the commercial was lying!) **. I finished it and washed the bowl in the sink, then placed it back into the cabinet. I grabbed my bag and coat as I raced to the door. I would really need Edwards insane driving today.

The Volvo was parked in its usual spot out front. Edward was standing casually by the passenger door waiting for me.

"Hello Love." He said as I came up and gave him a quick kiss. "How was your morning?"

"Fine, you could of came in you know?" I answered.

"Yes, but then you would off take twice as long, and we'd be late for school."

"Oh, Ya." I said getting into my seat. Edward walked at human speed to the driver's side and gracefully sat down.

He started the car and we were of. Within minutes, we were in the usual parking space. Alice was waiting for us by the jeep. I quickly got out of the car and hugged her as she came over. We all walked in to the building together then went our separate ways. I gave Edward a quick kiss before heading off to first period.

The day was pretty uneventful. Alls I had left was Bio and gym. I made my way to the Bio room with Edward. We both took our seats and talked for a little bit before the teacher came in, then we quitted down and faced forward.

**Sorry for the shortness, but it's just the intro. This'll pry be all ya get for about a month cuz I have to go to camp and I won't have computer accesses, but if I get enough reviews, I might through in 1 more chapter before I go. Thanks**

**Oh and in this story, the high school is only one building, not a bunch of separate ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After a couple of great reviews, I decided to make a rush on this chap, I just hope its good, cuz I'm writing it at 10:30. Enjoy.**

BPOV

Mr. Banner went directly into a speech on how energy transfers from one source to another. It was kinda boring, but it was ok. Edward and I talked quietly at our table as Mr. Banner assigned us a project for the remanded of the period. Edward did most of it while we talked and just sat there. We were the first ones done; Edward and I were about to hand it in when he tensed up. When I looked at him questionable, he just shook his head and pushed it off.

We headed up to the front and placed our project on Mr. Banner's desk, he looked up as if to say, 'your done already?' but he didn't say anything, he just went back to his book. We went back to our seats. I was about to ask Edward what was up with him, when the door opened. Everyone was quite as we saw two men walk into the room with guns.

For a second everything remands quite, but suddenly one of the girls in the back screamed. It was the worst thing she could have done. One of the men looked up and then with speed that could have almost been compared to a vampire, he raised his gun and shot her. It hit her strait in the chest, probably just missing her heart. She screamed again as she fell. A few minutes later, there was silence.

"Hello." The man that didn't shot Lauren said**. (Yah, I killed Lauren off. Sorry for anyone who likes her, but I don't and I felt like someone had to die, so would you rather it be some nameless faceless girl, I didn't think so) **"We are here, because we need a way out. We just escaped from prison and we are just so tired of running, we decided to take the easy way out. Hold all you hostage. Until we get what we want, one off you will die every hour. It looks like we're good for another hour, so you must all be very lucky." He finished with an evil smirk. I just stared at him. I could feel Edward pulling me behind him. For once, I was ok with his over protectiveness.

"Ok now. I want all your cell phones, PDAs, anything that can send a message out side of this school." The man who had shot Lauren said. He came around and grabbed everyone's phones. When he came to our table, he looked at me and smiled. I thought that I've seen his face before. But where could I have? Edward and I handed him our phones, and I kept thinking. I was about to give up, but then it hit me.

"Oh God" I said quietly, so that only a vampire could hear it. Edward looked raging mad, so I guess he figured it out to. This was one of the guys from Port Angels. One that if Edward weren't there would have attacked me.

The man looked at his stash of phones, then through them into the corner of the room where I could hear a few auditable snaps of plastic on concrete. Both of the men went up to the front of the room, where they took aim at Mr. Banner and let loose two rounds each into his chest.

"We can't have anyone wanting to save the day, now would we?" one of them asked the class. No one dared answer. We all just sat there. In the back round, I could her police sirens. 'Oh no, my dad is here. He could get hurt' I thought. That would be the worst.

It was silent for a few minutes before one of the men suddenly spoke. "Oh, I do believe that we are being very rude. We come in here, kill there friend and their teacher, and we don't even have the decency to tell them our names. I'm Buba and this is Chris." He said pointing his gun toward Chris.

They both laughed for a moment before deciding on what they should do next. I quickly looked over to the clock. Oh no, it's already been 45 minutes. Only fifteen more until one more of us die. A sudden burst of dread swept through me and I buried my head in Edwards shoulder.

"Oh, look at this." Chris said pointing and me and Edward. "We have a pair of love birds in the class. What is your name girl?" he said pointing at me. He was the one. He was the one who tried to… try to… I can't even say it.

"Bella." I said flatly. I let none of the fear I had out. Some students from around the room looked up. Most of them had red eyes and noses from silently crying. I took a breath. "Bella Swan."

"Oh, Bella, that's a lovely name. It's so nice to see you again. I thought I would never have the chance to see you again."

I turned away from him. I couldn't meet his gaze. I'm so glad that I'm not Edward right now. Or I would probably go mad from what his thought must be.

"Bella, would you please come up here?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. Edwards grip on me tightened. And I saw his other hand go through the desk.

"NO." he said for me. Oh, I love him I love him. I thought.

"Awwww. He doesn't want anything to happen to his girl. How sweet." He said as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at my head. "Now let her come up here like a good little boy, or else she'll have a head full of lead."

"Let me go Edward." I whispered so only he could hear. His hands dropped to his sides as I stood up and walked to the front.

Everyone was looking at me know. Even more eyes were red now.

"Well, well, well, Bella. I do believe that you are more beautiful in good lighting then you are in the dark." He said coming closer to me. 'Oh god no. don't let this happen.' Even though I knew that Edward would stop anything from happening, I was still scared to death. I stood in the front of the room. Two dead bodies on the ground and with a mad man who wanted me in front of me.

**So what do ya think? If I get a bunch of reviews and I have time, I will try to make one more chapter by Sunday. If you got any ideas please tell me them. Oh, any just to be safe, if anyone else has used this idea, or if my story is similar to yours, I am sorry, I didn't mean to copy write anything. There are just a lot of stories on this site, and it is pretty much impossible to have a completely original story. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!!!!!!!!! Camp was awesome I wish I was still there. Here is your first update of July!!!!!!**

He reached out his hand and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into him and I yelped in pain. Behind me, I heard a chair squeak. He didn't seem to notice it. He kept staring at me. It only lasted a moment before Edward was behind me, pulling me out of this mans arms. I stumbled back as he let go. Before any human could react, Edward had the guy pinned to the ground. Only seconds later, there was a shot. Edward flipped himself so he was on the bottom. There was a scream.

Blood started pouring out of Chris's shirt. Edward pushed him off, went over to Buba, and took the gun out of his hand before he could move. He shot off to shots into his chest. Buba fell to the ground with blood pouring out through his shirt.

Edward grimace, through the gun down and came back to our seat. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Without saying a word, he picked the gun back up and brought me into the hall as the entire class stared at us.

He pulled me to the door. Outside I could see cop cars and ambulances. He bent down and kissed my forehead. He then looked into my eyes and said, "Bella, I love you. Now go out there and get safe. I'll be fine. I just need you out of here." I nodded my head, and opened the door. I looked into his eyes one last time, before stepping out the door and running to the cars. And for once, I didn't trip.

**Yes, I know its short, but I'm not into it yet. I haven't written anything in a month. Give me sometime. Please review.**


	4. Stupid Mistakes

Hey, people!!!!!!!!! Here is and update, I decided to continue this story for a little bit, see where it goes. Thanks to all who read and REVIEW, or ill hunt u down. Not really, don't call the FBI on me plzzz.

VERY IMPORTANT!!! I am changing my name soon to FriendorFoeYouDecide

BPOV

I moved as fast as I could. I heard the screams of the police officers calling my name behind the barricade they had made with their cars. I was on 20 yards away when a though came to my mind. Edward. He was in there. Even though he was indestructible, I couldn't leave him in there. And Angela she was so scared, she needs someone to help her.

I turned, my feet hitting the ground as I raced back into the building. People screaming my name to come back. I pulled the door open and jumped in. but the second the door latched with a click; I knew I had made a bad decision.

Down the hall was a man. He had a gun in his hand and it was pointed directly at me. I moved back. There wasn't a sound in the hall. I looked strait into his eyes, he winked before his finger pinched the trigger.

Yeah, I know I wait forever to get out a chapy then I give you this little itty-bitty piece that isn't that good, well sorry, I can think of anything. This wasn't the way I was planning on going, but now we are here and all just have to wait and see what happens. And plzzz review to tell me how bad it is


	5. Chapter 5

I cringed know I had made a horrible mistake. Edward would kill me if I died, even worse, he'd go back to the Volturi, and they wouldn't hesitate this time. I heard the loud pop off the gun, and suddenly felt a sharp, searing pain in my leg. I let out a scream. I was going to bleed to death. Slower more painful, kinda ironic. I sighed, almost laughing, but I stopped as the man came closer, and there was a smile on his lips.

"P-p-please, leave m-me alone." I said as he bent down towards me.

"Oh, now why would I do that honey?" he said touching my face. I felt sick to my stomach. His filthy hands touching me. "Lets get you somewhere… more safe." He laughed.

He stood and grabbed hold of my arms, I tried to fight, but I was no match, even in perfect conduction, I would have lost, but now I was losing blood quickly, I would probably die soon. Oh Edward where are you?

He pulled me for what seemed like hours, but finally he stopped in front of a classroom. He knocked on the door swiftly and a man with a full beard answered him with a gun to the head.

"Dude, it's me. Let me in, I got a girl." The other man looked down at me and smiled, then he open the door and let the man drag me in. on the floor were the bodies of some of my classmates, I couldn't tell if they were dead or not, but I hoped they were.

I looked back up at the men, they were staring at me hungrily, I tried to cringe away from their stare, but that only made them laugh. Once again I though of Edward. "Help I whispered.

Ok people, there's a chapter, hope you like; I know its short not even a page long, but still. I'll try and get some more out soon, and happy thanks giving! I'm very thankful for reviews!! Hint, hint!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, sorry I have taken so long to update, I have been really busy and stuff (if u would like to know what, just pm or review me asking) but here you go, I hope you all like it. Thanks, if you have any suggestions, just tell me.

This chapter (and story) is dedicated to all my dedicated readers, Derek (my boyfriend) and my best friend Nico. Thank you guys, you are all the best inspiration I can ever hope for.

BPOV

I stared in fear at their hungry gazes. They looked at me with such lust. Their eyes traveled down me, the blood pouring from my leg not even bothering them. I heard some low moans from around the room, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from. Please let me just die now. I thought to myself.

"Come on sweetie!" one of them said as he bent down to the ground with me. He reached his hand out and put it over mine. I pulled it away quickly, but he only moved his hand closer to me. Now it was on my collar bone, quickly heading south. He looked into my eyes for a second, a smug, evil grin on his face. My eyes pleaded back at him. Begging him to stop.

On the floor around me blood leaked around. The tile was completely covered in red. The man moved his hand down farther and pushed me flat against the floor. I heard him say something to the other man about who would go first. I shivered and closed my eyes; waiting for what I knew was coming to arrive.

The two men laughed and the hand traveled the rest of the way down my shirt to the top of my pants. I look in a breath, ready to scream even though I knew it wouldn't help. The fingers played with the button for a moment before undoing it and pulling my jeans down. I couldn't hold in the scream anymore as the hand touched my bare leg. I let the scream out as loud as I could. My throat burned, but I kept going until strong hands held my mouth shut. My teeth dug into my tongue letting more blood flow from my body.

For a moment everything slowed down. I couldn't tell why. Maybe it was the blood loss or fear, but I couldn't tell. I just saw as the other man went behind me and held my arms behind my head and covered my mouth with his bloody hand while the other man continued. I screamed against his hand once more before I closed my eyes tight and all went black.

Ok, once again short and some of you will be mad I didn't go into detail about the rape and shizz, but I don't like to think about that stuff. Plus I had to keep it T. thanks for reading and hope you all review. Oh and before you ask, she passed out from blood lose and the traumatic experience she was going through.


End file.
